LOTM: Silence Reigns S4 P13/Transcript
(The Defenders are seen walking with Ashley down a large hallway) Izuku: Thanks for letting us out Mrs. Vons. Ashley: Don't mention it. Alex: So, where are we heading? Ashley: Conference room. Erin: Huh? Why? Ashley: We've got some planning to do is all. Uraraka: Planning? Ashley: Yeah. You guys might be what we need to turn the tide against Seris. Alex: So... Seris is REALLY the shadow king...? Why? Ashley: I'll explain in the conference room. Erin: Okay then. (The group enters the room where they're met by Isaac and three other soldiers) Isaac: Commander? Ashley: At ease Clarke. (Isaac and the soldiers sit down as the heroes do as well. Ashley then stands in front of the table. Craig notices the glares he and Jack are getting) Craig:... Jack? Jack: Its all right Craig. Ashley: Now... Before we start: Let me apologize for what happened before. We have to be on guard at ALL times. Alex: Why? Isaac: Because these damn Shadows are crawling all over the place. Not a single snowy street goes unguarded. Soldier #2: Every soldier or civilian that goes out onto the street never comes back. Izuku: Where do they go? Ashley: Processing Camps. Alex: What're those? Isaac: Shadow Prison Camps. They work to corrupt and turn normal civilians into Shadows and Pure Shadows by force. Those that resist are killed and fed to the Pures around the camp. Jack: Jeez.... (Craig begins hugging up against Jack scared as Jack sees a soldier glaring at Craig) Craig: Jack....? (Craig begins tearing up in fear) Jack: Hey, could you stop that man? Isaac: Jefferson, knock it off. Soldier #1: But sir they- Isaac: Are not our enemy. Soldier #1: ITS A DAMN SHADOW!! THEY ARE OUR ALL OUR ENEMIES!! Erin: Hey! Do NOT talk that way about my boyfriend! (Everyone looks at Erin in surprise. Erin covers her mouth and looks as Ashley who's surprised) Ashley:..... Soldier #1: Jeez, you got some poor taste kid. Ashley: Sargent, that's enough out of you. (Ashley then looks at Erin) Ashley: So... You are in a romantic relationship with a Shadow? Erin: …… Alex: where we come from, things are not suppose to be like this. Shadows our are friends now. There's peace with us and Jack is our teammate. Ashley: A world where people and Shadows could live in peace.... Its like my father always wanted. Erin: And he helped us get it. Ashley: Well, if only this timeline was different. Alex: Yeah.... Jack: How did all this happen? In our timeline, the Protectors and the Knights worked together and helped defeated Alkorin. Ashley: The... Knights? Alex: Yeah, the Knights of the Just. You and dad told us so much about them. Isaac: Knights of the Just? I never heard of that before. Izuku: Wait are you saying the Knights never came here to fight the Shadows? Momo: Didn't Lenius and Tempest go to the Knights universe after the Shadows invaded? Ashley: I do not know what you talking about. The Shadows haven't invaded other universes. Not yet anyway... Alex: Really? Isaac: He did try to do something to change the Multiverse itself however, through the use of The Multiversal Stone. Erin: The Stone? Ashley: According to legend, It was a stone that controlled all the parts of our Multiverse. He thought using it would tear a hole through time and open portals to other worlds. Mina: But what happened? Ashley: Seris used it for himself and absorbed Alkorin into his own body so he could have the power for himself. Omega: No way... Tom: That's messed... Alex: Yet... I can see why this happened... Erin: Alex! Alex: Think about it Erin: You remember the stories mom and dad told us! And how important the Knights were to stopping Alkorin! Think of what would happen if he never met them! Jessica: Could so much had changed really cause he never met them? Erin:.... Oh my god... You're right Alex... You remember that story he told us about he and that psychic girl Cloe were captured by Andrak? Sammy: I'm confused: What happened in that story? Erin: That was when Seris learned how to truly be a hero and it was where he actually tried to be friends with the other heroes! Before that, he was just a hostile punk to everyone! Alex: Dad always told us how greatful he was to Cloe for what happened that day. But... If the Knights never came to help with the Shadows, that means dad never met her. Which means he never learned that important lesson. Tenya: So he remain more hostle as Bakugo? Bakugo: HEY!!! Erin: He must've been driven by power. Not heroism. Ashley: Exactly. That's why- (Suddenly, the building shakes as the heroes all stand up. A soldier is then heard yelling) Soldier: ALL UNITS!! SHADOWS MOVING IN ON THE BASE!!! Soldier #2: DEFENSIVE POSITIONS!! Isaac: That's not good. Ashley: Come on kids, we're moving out! (The heroes all head outside toward the entrance where resistance soldiers are seen aiming into the snow outside) Alex: Anything out there? Soldier #4: We heard yelling over the radio alongside some gunfire! Now we can hear it right out there! Soldier #2: They're here ma'am, I know it. Ashley: No....It's more than that. (The heroes look out into the blizzard as two glowing purple eyes are seen in the fog) Erin: Oh no.... (Suddenly the blizzard picks up becoming more forceful) Izuku: AGH! THE BLIZZARD!! Pearl: OH MY GOD ITS EVEN MORE FREEZING!!! Tom: GUYS!! MY RADAR IS PICKING UP A POWER THAT'S OFF THE GODDAMN CHARTS!!! Ashley: He's... He's here.... (The blizzard fog moves aside) Ashley: Seris…. (Seris is seen in the courtyard wearing his Ice Dragon Armor, which is now seen as black ice. His eyes glow purple alongside his pale and frozen skin. As he breathes, fog appears from each breath he takes) Seris: You.... Alex: D-Dad...? Seris: It seems you got yourself some new blood Vons. Such a shame really. Ashley: Why have you come here Seris? Seris: Thought it was finally about time I destroyed this pitiful Resistance. Ashley: You call us pitiful? Seris: What else would I call you? You know you have no hope of stopping Vons. No one can stop me. Yet you continue to fight. Ashley: And I'll continue to do so. We will never submit to your rule Seris. Seris: The rest of the Multi-Universe submits. And those who don't die. Do you truly wish death that much, you foolish woman? Alex: Maybe there's more to us then you just won't think about. Seris: Hm? And who are you to speak boy? Alex: Alex Lorthare. Seris: A child with my last name? Erin: Two with your last name. Seris: What? Erin: Erin Lorthare. Seris: Impossible. I've never wed in my life nor would I ever risk created spawn that would take my own crown for themselves! You're lying. Jack: Oh its no lie. These two are the children of Seris Lothare. Seris: A shadow, with the resistance? Jack: Yeah asshole, believe it. Seris: Not even my own people can be trusted....Fine then! (Four Dark Rangers join Seris's side before his hands glow with energy, ice growing alongside it) Seris: Why don't I start with exterminating the new recruits first?! KILL THEM!! (The Dark Rangers all let out a battle cry and charge) Scott: 4 against all of us? Easy! Let's take 'em down! Ashley: No wait!! (The Defenders don't hear as they charge at the Dark Rangers) Alex: We got this! Take 'em- (Alex receives a punch to the stomach as a Dark Ranger uses an energy blast to push him away into the snow. Erin and Momo are seen fighting another who easily dodges their attacks) Dark Ranger: Haha! How pathetic kiddies! Erin: Why can't we hit them!? (Scott is seen using Jiro to attack but the Rangers are able to block each punch from him) Scott: They can stop spirit attacks?! (Shoto shoots out fire toward a dark ranger who puts up an ice shield to defend himself) Shoto: Ice is useless, but they can count my fire. (The Ranger then turns and kicks the barrier away toward Shoto, knocking him away) Dark Ranger #2: So many and yet they're no harder to fight than training drones! Dark Ranger #4: Agreed! (Alex is seen holding his gut in pain as he looks up at the Rangers) Alex: *groans* W-What the hell....? Seris: Pathetic. If you can't handle them, you're not worth my time. Jack: *Growls* Not worth your time huh!? Seris: Exactly. *turns to leave* Now if you'd excuse- (Seris suddenly feels a slight pain as he looks down to find an ice sword impaled through his back and out his stomach. Erin is then seen behind him glaring angrily) Erin: Hell no! (Seris turns his head glaring at Erin) Seris: Pardon me? You have ice powers like mine huh? Erin: You can bet on it! (Seris rams his elbow into Erin's chest, knocking her away as he pulls the sword from his back and regenerates the wound) Seris: Doesn't seem to be very strong. (Seris turns to Erin and looks down at her) Seris: You clearly need more time to mature it little girl. Erin: Or maybe.... I just need a little boost. (Erin summons her Ice Dragon Armor) Seris: !! Dark Ranger #1: She... She has the masters armor!? Ashley: So she really is.... Erin: Surprised? Dad? Seris:..... (The wind starts to pick up again) Isaac: What's going on? Seris: *Growls* (Seris charges up energy in his hand. Jessica takes notice) Jessica: ERIN!!! MOVE!!! Seris: *Thrusts armor forward* RAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! (Seris the energy blast, which Erin moves out the way of as it goes into space) Erin: Ha! Was that it? Seris: Look again. (The heroes look up as they see the orb strike a nearby moon, cracking it before Seris's hand glows again. Pieces of the moon then begin to float toward the Earth) Seris: EAT THIS!! (Seris jumps back as he thrusts his hand back as well, causing the moon debris to fly toward the heroes who dodge the massive explosions) Alex: HOLY CRAP!!! Scott: DID HE JUST THROW A DAMN MOON AT US?! (Seris smirks before Erin flies up and kicks him in the face, stumbling him as she stands glaring) Erin: You throw another moon at me or my friends again, and I'm gonna lose it. Seris: So....One on one huh? Erin: You know the odds right? Seris: I do. You're not the only one cursed with knowledge. Erin: Our only curse is knowing you exist. Seris: You may defeat my rangers in that form, but you're friends won't. (Erin looks back at the others struggling to fight back against the Dark Rangers) Omega: These.. These things are so strong and there's only 4 of them! (Momo is seen fighting the one she was left behind with before she strikes it across the face with a metal rod, causing a piece of its helmet to chip off as it checks itself for damage, finding a small patch of blood on his finger) Dark Ranger: Heh....All that for a drop of blood kid? (The Ranger then stands back up) Dark Ranger: Not even close. (The Dark Ranger kicks Momo hard and knocks her hard into the snow) Izuku: *Notices* NO!! Hang on! Dark Ranger: Hm? (The Ranger turns as Izuku runs toward it) Dark Ranger: Another one? Fine, then this should be easy. (At that moment webs blast the Dark Ranger's face causing him to cry out as he tries to pull out the web, which lets Izuku pull a punch) Izuku: Thanks Miles! Miles: Now hurry up and finish him man! Izuku: Got it! Dark Ranger: HUH?! (The Ranger pulls the web from his face just as Izuku charges up a final attack) Dark Ranger: Oh no. Izuku: DETROOOIT!! SMASH!!! (Izuku rams his fist into the Ranger's face, shattering his helmet as he flies back through a wall coughing up blood) Miles: Yeah! You got it! Dark Ranger: M-Master.....I've failed....you.... (The Ranger falls unconscious as Seris looks over glaring) Erin: You were saying about them being unbeatable? Seris: AH SHUT UP!! (Seris smacks Erin away before he arms himself with an ice sword) Seris: I'll show you unbeatable! (Erin gets back up as she and Seris charge each other. It then cuts to Emily, Rose and Lenny back at the house alone and clearly bored) Emily: *sigh* Any day now... Rose: Yeah.... Lenny: What.....wrong...? Emily: *Takes phone* I'm gonna see if I can call Erin. Rose: Alright. (Emily uses her phone and tries calling Erin, but receives no answer) Emily: Ahh, come on! (Emily tries again, receiving no answer once more) Emily; Dammit! Rose: *gasp* Emily! Not in front on Lenny! Emily: *Gasp* Uh, ignore that last part Lenny! Lenny: Huh...? Rose: Well, what now then? Emily: I guess we wait a bit longer. You wanna play with me Lenny? Lenny: Ye...Yeah.... Emily: What game? Lenny: Uhhhh..... Rose: We could play more Hunter and Prey! Lenny: Yay...! Emily: Uhhh.... Rose: What? Emily: I mean, it's a fun game and all, but I'm just afraid Lenny's gonna start biting me again. Or worse. Rose: Well what else can he do? He's a baby. Emily: I know but... Rose: It's not like he means it in a bad light. Lenny: Is Emily.....mad at.....me...? Emily: No sweetie, I just don't know if I wanna play that right now. (Lenny starts to tear up at Emily's response) Rose: Lenny? (Lenny starts to cry as he curls into a ball on the ground) Rose: Uh oh... Emily: Lenny! (Emily picks Lenny up and starts comforting him) Emily: Shhh, shhh it's okay. Lenny: But....I wanna....play! Emily: I do wanna play with you Lenny! But you know, I've just been stressed with Erin and everything! Rose: Did you say stressed? Emily: Yeah Erin's been gone for too long and I'm worried that- (Rose hugs Emily) Rose: How's this? Emily: Uhh, what're you doing? Rose: Give it a second. Emily: I don't exactly see how you hugging my leg is....gonna....help me. (Emily starts to feel relaxed) Emily: Oh.... Oh wow.... Rose are you doing this? Rose: Yeah! (Emily slowly sits back on the couch with Lenny in her arms as he too calms down) Emily: This is....weird. I...feel all tingly for some reason. But....it feels familiar some how. Rose: It should. It's Zach's power. Emily: Zach? Rose: Yep! that place where the good feelings were? It rubbed off on me. Emily: Oh wow! Then you have powers Rose! Congrats! Lenny: Rose... Powers....? Rose: Yeah Lenny! Powers! Lenny: Cool.... Rose: So, you feeling better? Emily: Y-Yeah....Can...Can I just...? (Emily slowly picks Rose up and holds her close) Rose Jeez, are you THAT stressed? Emily: Yeah... I'm also worried. What if something has happened to them? Rose: Hey! Nothing's happened to Erin! Emily: I know I know. Still.... I can't help but worry about my friends. (Lenny crawls up and hugs Emily alongside Rose) Rose: They'll be fine Emily. Just.....hug us for as long as you need. Emily: Thank you. (Emily sits in silence as she hugs the two Targhul's, hoping her friends will return soon...Meanwhile....) Uraraka: Ow.... Jack: Dammit....I think my ribs are broken... (The Defenders are seen mostly beaten as most lie on the ground in pain) Alex: Erin....Where are you...? (Alex looks up and sees Erin glaring at Seris as her armor is shown broken and cracked in a few spots) Seris: Still standing huh? Erin: You won't be for much longer dad. Seris: Really now...? (Erin charges up an ice blast as she prepares to fire) Seris: COME ON!! (Erin fires as Seris successfully blocks the attack before rushing forward and ramming his knee into Erin's chest. The camera turns to an X-Ray as Erin's ribs are seen breaking before it returns to normal with her punching Seris in the face, dealing no damage) Seris: Weak. (Erin then grows an ice dagger and grabs onto it. She then rams it toward Seris who grabs her wrist and takes the dagger, ramming it into her stomach as she grabs onto his arm looking up at Seris in shock) Erin: Gah.....D-Dad, I.... (Seris pulls back and throws a powerful punch. The punch sends Erin flying away, she cries out as goes flying and her armor shatters) Seris: Pale imitation. That's all it was. (Blood begins to slowly trail from Erin's mouth as she sees the dagger partially impaling through her back) Seris: You kids actually thought you'd win with such pathetic planning? (Seris walks up to Erin as Ashley is seen watching inside the base) Ashley: Come on kids.....Get up. (Ian is seen writhing in pain before he hears Ashley) Ashley: Get up! (Ian looks over at Ashley before looking over at his friends on the ground) Ian: Kiro.....This isn't what you wanted....You wanted a better future than this. (Ian's hand begins glowing as he slowly gets up) Ian: And I'm....here to deliver it! (Ian points his hand at the sky before a beam of yellow energy falls from the sky and lands in his hand, creating a large dome of energy that begins repairing the damage to The Resistance Base as well as slowly healing his allies which stand up ready to fight) Ian: Stand. As one! (Ian stops the energy) Ian: For The Omniverse! (The heroes all look at Ian before they turn to Seris and let out a battle cry. Erin then finds her wounds healed as she sees her friends approaching) Erin: Guys...? Alex: Hold on Erin! Izuku: We're getting you out of there! Bakugo: This old man's about to learn what happens when you cross heroes like us! Richie: Hell yeah! (As the group tries to get Erin away, several of the heroes try to attack) Tom: OVERCLOCK MODE ON!! Bakugo: YOU'RE MINE OLD MAN!!! Scott: WE'RE TAKING YOU DOWN!! Seris:.... (The heroes move in to attack) Alex: TAKE THIS!!! (Alex and the other three jump forward before Seris blocks their attacks with an ice barrier) Seris: Not so fast kiddies! (Seris pushes the ice barrier back, knocking the four away) Seris: You thought that pathetic attack would work?! You're gonna have to- (Seris then feels someone grab his wrist as he finds Momo creating handcuffs, connecting her to him) Seris: Huh? What's this now? Momo: I got him! Seris: For how long remains to be seen kid. (Seris then sees Alex and Erin running up to him from the side) Alex: So, this is our chance to surpass dad huh Erin?! Seris: WHAT?! (Seris kicks Momo away as he turns the cuffs to ice, shattering them before he rushes forward yelling with an energy blast charging) Erin: I wanted to surpass dad, BUT NOT LIKE THIS!!! Seris: DIE!!!! (Seris, Alex and Erin all charge toward each other. The final fight between a king and his children has finally begun!) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 4 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts